Cooler Than Me
by I-love-Awkward-silences
Summary: Dave is too cool to talk to John, remember his name, or give a rats ass about him. John is too lame to get Dave's attention, Talk to him, or learn anything about him. Dirk is too cool to care that sexually abusing his little brother is a bad thing to do. Work In Progress.


Title: Cooler Than Me  
Fandom: Homestuck  
Main Parring: DavexJohn  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Themes.  
Summary: Dave is cool. He is the meaning of cool.  
Notes: Sorry it's super OOC and it is AU, Trolls and Humans live on earth for like ever duhhhh. I got the idea From Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner ((I found the song on accident, I don't really listen to that music ||D))

I looked outside the window of the new car. Bro had bought it online oddly enough, a few weeks before we moved here so that he had a method of constant transportation for when we got here. I fiddled with the duffel bag on my lap and fixed my hair, the weather was cooler in Washington compared to Texas, well considering we came in the middle of winter its no surprise. Fiddling in my seat I resisted the urge to ask if we were there yet, I didn't feel like getting yelled at for my lack of patience. My old town will be missed, I guess. I mean I didn't have many friends there, just one and that was Gabe, the only kid cool enough for me to hang out with. Many people attempted to talk to me, and many girls asked me out but my only friend was Gabe. He knew nothing about me and I didn't even let him come over to my house but we were bros for life.

The car hit a sudden stop that nearly caused me to go through the windshield, I would have been protected and had less of a chance to end up flying forward if I had my seatbelt on, but Striders were too cool for seat belts. "Here we are" Bro said before turning off the engine and getting out of the car. I slowly opened the door to look at our new apartment, just because we moved didn't mean we could afford a better living area. I have no clue why we moved anyways we were perfectly fine in Houston, hell I preferred it there, everyone knew me, I was the shit. I carefully got out of the car with my duffel bag, the apartments were a horrid shade of green with a bright yellow accent. Who the fuck painted this shit? It was terrible! Bro came around from the trunk with a box in his hands "Grab a box will ya?" I nodded and rushed to the back, we didn't pack much, Bro had already bought furniture online and he was to pick it up tomorrow whilst I was at school. Normally you didn't start school the day after you moved, but Bro wanted me to "Have a good education" plus these people may be on a completely different subject than the last school, and Bro didn't want you to get too far behind. I threw my bag on one of the lighter boxes and carried it down stairs, We have a bottom apartment because we tend to stomp and make loud noises. I walked in the door that I saw Bro walking out of, it was a good sized apartment, two bedrooms and two bathrooms, perfect for both of us.

I set the box down in the living room and looked around, there was a wall and behind it was a kitchen with a little rectangular chunk taken out of the wall so you can see the living room. Bro walked in with both boxes from the car, they were lighter than the first one he brought. "Dave theres one more thing in the car, go get it, then close the trunk." I nodded and walked out of the apartment. I looked around the trunk, I didn't see anything else.. what- "FUCK! BRO!" I screamed as I saw the face of my tormentor, Lil' Cal. His cold emotionless blue eyes stared up at me as his toothy grin was spread across his face. I fucking hated this thing more than my Bro's smuppets (And thank god he didn't pack them all). I picked up the little fucker and shut the trunk stomping to the apartment I threw Cal at my Bro.

"Seriously Bro? Seriously?" I said bitterly giving him a cold stare through my shades. He just laughed and picked Cal up setting him on the opening window thing in the kitchen.

"Don't be so cold Lil' Bro, Cal's just an innocent little bystander and your out to get him." He said still smirking.

"What? Me? Out to get, HIM?" I shot my hand out to point at Cal "Just.. Just LOOK at him! He wants my SOUL. He's in my NIGHTMARES BRO! MY NIGHTMARES!" Bro just laughed and pulled out two sleeping bags and two pillows.

"Anyway it's time for bed, you have school in the morning and I need to get the furniture." I sighed and grabbed one of the sleeping bags laying it out on the floor before Bro threw me a pillow. I threw it on the ground and crouched over to unzip the sleeping bag before Bros hand stopped me. "Though A few more minutes of staying awake won't hurt, will it?"I bit my lip and looked down. Not tonight, Why tonight?

"I have school tomorrow Bro.." He grabbed my chin and took off my shades.

"Just a quick blow Dave, won't keep you up too late." I swallowed hard and slowly nodded. "Good boy." He undid his pants quickly and I hesitantly reached up to grab his soft member. I stroked him and lapped at his head until he had a full erection. This felt terrible, it always did yet if I complained.. lets just say I shouldn't complain. I took his head in my mouth and sucked harshly, his hand grabbed hold of my hair as he forced more of him down my throat. I choked lightly as the tip of his member hit the back of my throat, tears forming in my eyes. I closed my eyes and sucked lightly, I began bobbing lightly as he tugged at my hair. The tip of his member hitting the back of my throat each time, it was terrible. After a few minutes he finally came, I thought he never would. I swallowed my brothers cum, it was what was expected of me..

===========================================================================

I walked to the office to ask for my schedule which they handed to my right away but told me to stay where I was because someone would give my a tour of the school. I nodded and looked around the office, it was incredibly white with multiple motivational posters scattered on the walls. I leaned back in the chair as I waited for my "Guide". About ten minutes after the bell rang a tall lanky Troll walked through the door. "Sollux! Your late! This poor boy was waiting for 20 minutes!" The boy whom was recently declared Sollux looked down at me with an unimpressed look.

"He lookth like a douche" I looked up at him, he was one to speak, with his bi-colored glasses and all. "Dave right?" I nodded "Thollux, Well lets get going." He walked out of the office with me not too far behind. "Thchedule?" I handed him the slip of paper in my hand he stood there for a moment reading it. "Well that'th eathy motht of your clatheth ar-"Bro what's with the lisp? Like how the fuck did it get that bad" Sollux glared at me over his glasses, damn, his eyes match his glasses.

"I've had a lithp thinth I could remember." He said flatly. "Anyway, motht of your clatheth are in the thame hall tho thith thoud be eathy." Just listening to this guy was giving me a headache. I nodded.

"Sure whatever." I looked around "So.. any hot chicks here?" Sollux looked at me and planted his palm in his face.

"Oh my fucking god I hate you already." I smirked, good. He quickly showed me around to all my classes, during so we have already declared mutual hate toward each other. He dropped me off at my first period class but not before a few more rude remarks were made. Dave opened the door to his class and smirked at all the turned heads. The teacher quickly walked over with a smile.

"Welcome! You must be Dave Strider!" She was a short dainty woman with dirty blond hair. I nodded "I'm Mrs. Briggs" She held out her hand and I nodded again. She slowly put down her hand, she blinked and looked out toward the class. "Please take a seat next to Terezi." She pointed to a short thin troll with a wicked smirk. I nodded and took my seat next to her.

"Hello" She said in a cackly voice. "It's nice to meet you" She took a deep breath through her nose "You smell nice" She said her grin never faltering. She was kinda hot, y'know it may not be so bad here.

A/N:

Kill me :o)

Do it bro.

DO It.

No he does not date Terezi, but Sollux does take him into intrest as his kismeiss

Did I spell that wrong?

Fuck it 3

Review if you want more of this SHHHEEEIIITTTTT


End file.
